DOAngels : Communauté
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Cette nouvelle s'inspire de l'histoire et des personnages du jeu vidéo "La Guerre du Nord" adapté du "Seigneur des Anneaux". En route vers Carn Dûm, nos trois héros vont se faire quelques confidences sur les forts sentiments qui les unissent...


**Communauté**

Situé par-delà les Montagnes Grises et l'extrémité nord de la chaîne des Monts Brumeux connue sous le nom de Monts d'Angmar, le désert glacé de Forodwaith était une étendue désolée et inhospitalière. La vie dans cet environnement gelé était rude, et cela tenait heureusement à l'écart les hordes d'orques qui infestaient les montagnes du nord depuis qu'elles avaient été abandonnées par les nains. Cette absence, relative, d'ennemi leur permettait d'avancer rapidement vers leur objectif, mais le chemin promettait d'être encore long, et même difficile pour un nain, une elfe et un homme. On ne traversait pas le désert du nord si facilement, mais là était malheureusement le chemin le plus rapide… La perte d'Armenel et Baranthor, les blessures graves de Beleram, les Grands Aigles qui avaient accompagné la communauté dans sa traque du serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Agandaûr, étaient ainsi un frein sérieux à la réussite de leur mission, pourtant vitale pour la sécurité des Terres du Nord.

Si Farin, Eradan et Andriel ne parvenaient à défaire Agandaûr, le laquais de Sauron, ses armées d'orques et de maléfices déferleraient sur Fondcombe et les territoires paisibles de la Comté, et trouveraient sans doute dans cette entreprise l'aide du dragon pernicieux Úrgost qui, s'il ne parvenait à mettre la main sur ce qu'il convoitait, préférerait sans doute se tourner contre ceux qui étaient pour l'heure ses alliés d'infortune afin de ne pas se faire du Seigneur des Ténèbres un ennemi mortel. Même le peuple vaillant d'Imladris n'aurait alors que peu de chances face aux armées de Sauron.

Aussi leur mission était-elle des plus urgentes, et rien ne devait les en distraire. Les trois aventuriers intrépides n'oubliaient pas non plus le véritable intérêt de tout ceci : retenir l'attention du Seigneur des Anneaux au nord, loin de l'Unique qui cheminait cependant vers le sud, vers les terres mêmes du Mordor où il devait être jeté dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Alors, le pouvoir de Sauron serait détruit, et tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu seraient sauvés de la guerre imminente qui les menaçait.

Comme c'est bien souvent le cas en des temps si difficiles, l'avenir des peuples libres reposait sur les épaules d'une poignée de braves qui, s'ils chancelaient, pouvaient faire basculer la Terre du Milieu dans les Ténèbres. Etre honoré d'une telle responsabilité n'était bien sûr pas sans peser lourd sur leurs épaules : mais pour tout ce qui était cher pour eux en ce monde, les trois compagnons étaient prêts à se battre avec férocité jusqu'au bout. L'adversité, lorsqu'elle est si grande, peut parfois faire des créatures les plus paisibles des héros. Farin, Andriel et Eradan ne manquaient pas de courage, et c'était ce dont la Terre du Milieu avait besoin, en ces temps incertains.

Pour traverser au plus vite ces paysages glacés et souvent dangereux, même s'ils étaient bien éloignés des bois et forêts des rives du Baranduin qu'il avait l'habitude d'arpenter, les talents du rôdeur Eradan leur étaient d'une aide précieuse. Il savait inspecter le terrain et trouver les chemins les plus sûrs à travers les collines enneigées et les plaques de glace fine qui menaçait de céder sous le poids des trois aventuriers au moindre faux pas. Le froid était à lui seul un ennemi qu'il ne fallait surtout pas négliger, et qui n'était parfois pas plus facile à combattre qu'une horde d'orques en maraude.

Faute de bois, lors du bivouac, il leur était souvent impossible de faire un feu. Aussi, lorsque les compagnons s'arrêtaient pour se reposer, après de longues heures de marche effrénée sur un terrain traître, ils ne pouvaient se nourrir que d'aliments froids, parfois gelés, et devaient pour se réchauffer s'emmitoufler dans d'épaisses et inconfortables couvertures. Bien qu'habitués à de telles rigueurs, ils ne pouvaient que regretter l'hospitalité légendaire de Fondcombe ou bien celle de la demeure des nains de Nordinbad. Ils devaient aussi se contenter de repas frugaux, car leurs vivres suffiraient à peine pour le long voyage tandis que les proies à chasser étaient extrêmement rares en ces contrées.

Mais contre vents et marées, les compagnons poursuivaient leur périple, inlassablement. Ils étaient accompagnés dans leur quête par tous les espoirs des peuples libres des Terres du Nord, par le désir de vengeance de ceux qui avaient perdu des amis, des frères, par la traîtrise de Sauron et ses manigances pour se rendre maître de la Terre du Milieu. Ils ne s'arrêteraient, pour reprendre une expression très imagée du maître nain Farin, que lorsque la tête d'Agandaûr aurait été séparée de ses épaules.

Néanmoins, à mesure que leurs pas les conduisaient vers Carn Dûm, l'ancienne capitale du royaume d'Angmar désormais demeure du sinistre Agandaûr, d'autres pensées venaient occuper l'esprit de Farin, le champion d'Erebor. Ce pouvait n'être, en apparence, que les souvenirs de leurs récentes aventures ensemble, de leurs combats côte à côte face à l'armée qu'élevait leur ennemi pour assaillir le Nord. Les nains sont toujours fiers de leurs exploits, et une telle fierté n'aurait pas été mal placée au vu des exploits qu'ils avaient ensemble accomplis.

Mais en vérité, ses pensées s'attardaient plutôt sur un seul de ses compagnons. Une seule, pour être tout à fait exact.

Le maître du savoir elfe de Fondcombe, Andriel.

Chacun le sait, les relations sont difficiles entres les nains et le peuple des Eldar. Mais l'Histoire a plusieurs fois démontré que ces peuples pouvaient se rejoindre et constituer la plus solide des alliances. La présence d'Andriel à leur côté l'illustrait parfaitement. Comment ne pas être en admiration devant la bravoure, la détermination farouche dont la jeune elfe faisait preuve face à des ennemis qui pouvaient la broyer d'un simple coup mais qu'elle ne craignait nullement d'affronter, même lorsque les conditions lui étaient défavorables ? Comment ne pas être fasciné par sa maîtrise des arts magiques qui à de nombreuses reprises leur avait sauvé la vie, et comment ne pas lui en être redevable ?

Et comment ne pas être troublé par la grâce de sa silhouette aérienne et de ses traits, marqués par la beauté typique de leur race ?... Par le brun chatoyant de sa chevelure à l'aspect soyeux ? Par l'intensité de son regard azur aussi profond que l'éclat d'une pierre précieuse ?

« Farin, mon ami, vous devriez parler à l'elfe des pensées qui vous troublent.

_ Que dites-vous Eradan ? s'étonna le nain.

Ce jour avait été chanceux. Il leur avait permis de trouver sur leur route un petit bosquet d'où il avait été possible de récolter suffisamment de bois sec pour allumer un feu autour duquel ils avaient monté leur bivouac, à la nuit tombée. Avec la chaleur du feu, ils avaient pu faire fondre de la neige, bouillir de l'eau, et préparer un repas qui en ces temps de frugalité leur apparaissait comme un véritable festin.

_ Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont vous n'avez cessé de regarder Andriel durant le dîner ? La douceur avec laquelle vous lui parliez ? poursuivit le rôdeur avec un léger sourire.

Le nain se rembrunit.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, maître rôdeur. Je ne faisais que la… féliciter pour ses talents culinaires qui rivaliseraient avec ceux des plus grands cuisiniers du Mont Solitaire.

Le champion d'Erebor avait tout de même veillé à répondre d'une voix plus basse. A l'écart du bivouac que l'elfe Andriel remettait en ordre après leur repas, Eradan et Farin la débarrassaient de la vaisselle en rinçant les écuelles dans l'eau qu'ils avaient obtenue en faisant fondre la neige qui les entourait à perte de vue.

_ Il y avait dans vos regards et dans votre voix bien plus que de la simple admiration gastronomique, mon cher ami.

_ Vous dites n'importe quoi, rétorqua Farin. Ce que vous insinuez ne se peut.

_ Et pourtant, très cher ami, vous savez qu'il n'est rien dans votre attitude que vous puissiez dissimuler à un homme tel que moi. Nous autres rôdeurs des Dúnedain exerçons notre sens de l'observation dès l'enfance.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur des Dúnedain tel que vous peut bien croire avoir vu, très cher Eradan ? Voilà qui serait curieux à entendre !

_ Et bien… réfléchit pensivement le jeune homme en se grattant la barbe. J'avoue que je ne saurais trop dire quand cela a commencé… mais je vois les regard furtifs que vous lui lancez fréquemment, votre gêne à croiser son regard et votre hâte à le détourner, et je vois aussi la fierté que vous ressentez à combattre auprès d'elle jour après jour, une fierté dépassant de loin celle du simple guerrier…

_ Taisez-vous donc, Eradan ! coupa Farin d'un air paniqué. Cela suffit.

Le rôdeur sourit en penchant son regard vers le nain qui ne put s'empêcher de se détourner. Sous sa barbe touffue, Eradan pouvait voir le nain Farin rougir.

_ Qu'importe que vous sachiez cela, reprit le champion d'Erebor. Nous devons nous consacrer à des choses bien plus graves.

_ Certes. Mais j'ai toujours cru, et je pense tenir cela de mon capitaine et roi, que l'amour qui fleurit dans l'adversité d'une bataille est une étincelle d'espoir à garder vive, car elle est propre à éradiquer toutes les Ténèbres.

_ Balivernes que tout cela ! Une seule chose est importante, pour l'instant : vaincre ce sournois d'Agandaûr ! Tel est le serment que j'ai prononcé, je n'aurais d'yeux que pour ma mission.

_ Néanmoins, la bataille vers laquelle nous nous rendons pourrait être la dernière, celle qui nous emportera tous. Qui pourrait vous en vouloir de confesser vos sentiments en pareil instant ? Demain, il sera peut-être trop tard.

_ M'y encourageriez-vous, maître rôdeur ? Vous qui savez plus que quiconque l'importance de notre mission ? Pour le salut du Nord ? Pour le salut de toute la Terre du Milieu ?

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'importance de notre mission n'enlève en rien celle des sentiments qui nous portent. Les transports d'allégresse, d'euphorie à la vue d'un être cher ne sont-ils pas ce qui fait de nous des êtres si différents de l'ennemi que nous combattons ? N'est-ce pas pour cela que nous nous battons ? Pour la liberté de nous entraimer ?

Las, Farin laissa tomber l'écuelle d'entre ses mains dans le baquet d'eau. Eradan tourna furtivement le regard en direction d'Andriel qui guettait à présent les environs, à l'affût de toute menace potentielle. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste dans leur direction qui aurait pu trahir qu'elle se préoccupait de ce qu'ils faisaient.

_ Ah, je vous trouve fou, Eradan, de vouloir aborder un sujet pareil en de telles circonstances… mais vous avez certainement raison. Qui suis-je de toute façon pour vouloir ainsi tromper la vigilance d'un Dúnedain ?...

Eradan adressa alors un sourire compatissant à son compagnon et ami.

_ Hélas, je ne crois pas qu'en parler à Andriel soit une bonne idée. Trop de différences nous séparent.

_ Je ne peux croire ce que j'entends là. Vous qui avez combattu à ses côtés durant si longtemps ! Vous qui croyez si sincèrement à l'alliance de nos peuples !

_ Mener une guerre est une chose bien différente de celle que vous évoquez là ! répliqua Farin. Ne soyez pas absurde, mon ami : un nain d'Erebor et une elfe de Fondcombe ? En parler confine déjà à la fable grotesque ! L'amitié est certes possible entre nos peuples, maître Eradan, mais je crains que cela ne puisse aller plus loin.

_ C'est la crainte d'être rejeté qui vous fait parler avec tant de défaitisme, mon ami. Ouvrez donc votre cœur à dame Andriel, et je crois, non je sais qu'elle saura vous répondre. Qu'elle ne vous aime pas en retour n'est pas impossible, mais jamais cette elfe ne rejettera le compagnon vaillant et appréciable que vous avez été pour elle, pour nous, tout le long de cette épique aventure.

_ Le croyez-vous sincèrement, Eradan ?

_ Je viens de vous le dire : je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

Farin lança alors un regard un instant empli d'espoir dans la direction d'Andriel qui, occupée de son côté, leur tournait obstinément le dos. Mais il se renfrogna de nouveau aussitôt qu'il détourna les yeux d'elle.

_ Et quand bien même, à quoi cela servirait-il ? J'aime autant garder ce secret pour moi plutôt que d'ennuyer notre amie avec tout cela.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela ennuierait dame Andriel. Et je sais en tout cas que cela libèrera votre cœur du fardeau qui l'épuise.

_ Justement, ce fardeau est le mien. Vous n'avez pas à le porter à ma place, Eradan, et je n'ai pas à le confier à cette elfe. Si ce secret doit m'accompagner dans la tombe, j'aime autant qu'il en soit ainsi plutôt qu'il n'empoisonne inutilement les pensées de mes compagnons.

_ Si vous devez tomber Farin, et si je dois vous survivre, sachez que ce qui m'empoisonnera l'esprit sera de connaître ce secret que vous n'aurez osé partager avec elle lorsque vous en aviez encore la chance. La nature de vos sentiments pour dame Andriel est une bénédiction, non un fardeau. C'est le secret qui vous épuise, non l'amour que vous lui portez.

_ Le pensez-vous, Eradan ? demanda Farin en se tournant encore furtivement vers leur amie. Encore une fois, vous devez avoir raison… Mais voyez-vous, je suis un guerrier et non un poète, comme ce vieux Bilbon Sacquet. Exprimer ces choses n'est pas de mon ressort. Ecraser des crânes d'orque, voilà ce que je sais faire le mieux ! Et croyez-moi, il vaut sans doute mieux que j'en reste là, sans quoi le résultat risque fort d'avoir la même allure… Et convenez que ce serait là un bien triste dénouement !

Eradan éclata de rire, au grand dam de Farin qui craignit que cela n'attirât l'attention d'Andriel.

_ A la bonne heure, Farin ! Je veux bien vous accorder, après vous avoir entendu deviser avec le dragon, que vous n'êtes pas le plus doué dans le maniement des mots, si remarquables soient vos compétences dans le maniement des armes. Néanmoins, pour tout homme, il arrive un instant où le cœur doit parler plutôt que les bras. Qu'importe que vous ne soyez qu'un nain un peu rustre : le moment venu, vous saurez trouver les mots qu'il faudra, et ceux-là toucheront son cœur, je vous le dis.

_ Un peu rustre, grommela Farin, un brin vexé. Vous y allez fort… Mais je suppose qu'il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites…

Le nain poussa un profond soupir et poursuivit :

_ Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela rendait une telle perspective moins effrayante. Moi qui ai eu le courage de braver un dragon, je dois admettre que me trouver si démuni face à une telle chose me frustre énormément…

_ Comme je vous comprends…

_ J'aimerais suivre votre conseil, Eradan des Dúnedain. Je gage que le temps me donnera le courage nécessaire pour le faire.

_ Je l'espère pour vous, Farin. N'oubliez pas que chaque jour qui passe nous rapproche d'une dure bataille qui pourrait hélas nous voir périr.

_ Je ne le sais que trop bien, soupira le pauvre nain en se grattant la tête.

Farin secoua une écuelle avant de l'essuyer et de la poser sur la pile d'ustensiles propres. Il fallait veiller à bien les essuyer, autrement l'eau avec ce froid gèlerait à nouveau et collerait les ustensiles entre eux.

_ Venez mon ami. Si nous continuons à laver ces écuelles, elles en deviendront transparentes. Et je suis certain que nous aurions bien du mal à expliquer cela à notre amie elfe.

Farin approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_ Du reste, la nuit porte conseil. Espérons qu'elle vous apportera aussi du courage.

Farin soupira une fois de plus, profondément, tandis qu'ils s'en retournaient auprès de l'elfe qui avait disposé leurs couvertures auprès du feu afin qu'elles en prennent la chaleur.

_ Je prendrai le premier tour de garde, annonça Eradan.

_ Et je prendrai le suivant, répondit aussitôt Farin, comme pour devancer Andriel. Je vous relèverai aux environs de minuit.

_ Fort bien, mon ami. Je vous souhaite une douce nuit.

_ Je vous le souhaite aussi, Farin, ajouta Andriel avec un sourire aussi radieux qu'un Soleil dont la chaleur réconfortante ne pouvait que leur être précieuse, en un tel endroit de désolation.

_ Merci, vous aussi… » balbutia à son tour le champion d'Erebor.

Avec un sourire à demi amusé, le rôdeur regarda ses compagnons s'enfoncer dans leurs couvertures épaisses, serrés autour du feu, avant de se détourner pour monter la garde. La nuit était claire, limpide. Elle aurait été certainement belle s'ils n'avaient pas eu à la passer en tel endroit, en de telles circonstances…

... ... ...

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent longuement, au rythme de leur marche acharnée au travers des terres gelées de Forodwaith. Leur avancée pénible les épuisait autant physiquement que mentalement, et Eradan, qui guettait son compagnon Farin, ne voyait malheureusement grandir en lui le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à dame Andriel tandis que leurs pas les rapprochaient pourtant inexorablement du terme de leur odyssée. Le rôdeur commençait véritablement à craindre de voir poindre devant eux les tours sinistres de Carn Dûm avant que Farin ne prît son courage à deux mains. Mais il ne lui appartenait pas de précipiter les choses, quand bien même il regretterait immensément que le nain ne pût jamais avoir l'occasion de se déclarer. Il n'était par ailleurs pas plus question de ralentir leur avance pour laisser à son ami le temps de se décider : cela était absolument exclu.

Le long de leur route, il leur arriva de croiser quelque créature maléfique indigène de la région, dont la présence était sûrement sans le moindre lien avec l'Ennemi. Même si cela n'était évidemment pas pour rendre leur voyage plus court, abattre ces bêtes leur donnait au moins l'occasion de se dérouiller un peu et de ne pas laisser leurs compétences au combat s'amoindrir. Face aux légions d'Agandaûr, il leur faudrait être au meilleur de leur forme. D'autant plus s'ils ne tenaient pas qu'à vaincre ce félon, mais aussi à en revenir vivants, ce qui serait certainement le dénouement le plus heureux à cette histoire, qui d'ailleurs ne serait pas achevée tant que Sauron lui-même était encore en vie. Et au fond de son coeur, Eradan brûlait de l'envie de donner à son compagnon Farin une chance de vivre son amour avec Andriel…

Un jour vint où ils découvrirent au pied d'un contrefort des monts d'Angmar quelque chose de plus bienvenu encore que le bosquet qui leur avait permis, une certaine nuit, de se réchauffer. Là, sous l'effet de la chaleur résurgente d'un volcan sans doute à proximité, de la végétation poussait, tenace malgré le rude hiver permanent auquel était soumis cette région déserte. L'endroit paraissait propice à une halte, d'autant que l'astre du jour déclinait vers l'ouest et que la journée de marche les avait proprement fourbus.

Sous le feuillage persistant de ces épineux, la température était bien plus douce et leur promettait une nuit infiniment plus agréable que les précédentes. Cette douceur n'eut plus rien de surprenant pour eux lorsqu'ils découvrirent au centre de ce bosquet un bassin rempli d'une eau très chaude. Le volcan, tout proche, la réchauffait et la faisait sourdre à cet endroit où la nature reprenait soudain des airs plus accueillants.

« Quelle surprise de découvrir pareil endroit, s'exclama Eradan qui pendant un instant se demanda s'ils étaient encore bel et bien en train de traverser le redouté désert de Forodwaith.

_ Il semble que nous ayons découvert une oasis, commenta sagement Andriel.

_ Nous devrions en profiter pour reprendre des forces, proposa tout aussi sagement Farin. Cela ne pourra nous faire que du bien pour la bataille qui nous attend.

Ses deux compagnons approuvèrent, et ils se mirent à monter le bivouac. Un bon feu, un bon repas mis à cuire dans la marmite dans laquelle bouillait joyeusement de l'eau, un sol propre et sec sur lequel poser leurs derrières, étendre leurs couvertures ! Pour eux qui avaient dû affronter le blizzard tous les jours depuis leur départ de Nordinbad, un tel endroit leur rendait presque inutiles les fourrures qu'ils avaient portées jusqu'ici.

Avec les provisions pourtant maigres du jour, comme d'accoutumée, les trois compagnons festoyèrent en devisant gaiement. Ce repas chaud et cet entrain les revigorèrent en un clin d'œil. Après le dîner, comme à leur habitude, Farin et Eradan se chargèrent de faire la vaisselle tandis qu'Andriel préparait leurs couchages. Eradan ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son ami nain que ce dernier, s'étant laissé comme griser par l'ambiance plaisante de cette soirée, s'était montré particulièrement loquace avec leur compagne elfe. Le rôdeur ajouta qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas de meilleure occasion de lui faire part de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_ Peste, Eradan ! fit mine de se rembrunir Farin tandis qu'ils empilaient la vaisselle propre pour la ramener auprès du bivouac. De quel droit pensez-vous pouvoir présider au cœur d'un nain ?

Le rôdeur éclata de rire.

_ Je ne me le permettrais pas, cher ami. Tiens donc, s'interrompit-il brusquement, où est passée Andriel ?

Les deux compagnons ne la virent en effet nulle part dans les parages de leur campement, elle qui ne s'en éloignait pourtant pas, d'ordinaire. Avant de s'en inquiéter, les deux amis songèrent qu'elle avait peut-être cédé à la tentation de parcourir ces bois, quand bien même il aurait été plus prudent de les en avertir.

Mais en vérité, Andriel ne s'était pas tant éloignée d'eux, et elle ne tarda pas à reparaître, comme surgi du tronc d'un arbre qui l'avait jusque-là dissimulée. Et à la grande surprise des deux comparses qui manquèrent d'en lâcher la vaisselle qu'ils transportaient, la jeune elfe au port altier, à la silhouette gracile et à l'allure infiniment élégante était entièrement nue…

Assurément le plus paniqué des deux, Farin réagit avant Eradan en détournant vivement la tête et fut le premier à trouer le silence gêné et pesant qui s'était étrangement imposé autour d'eux, comme si le vent glacial qui soufflait même jusque dans ce bois, et semblait n'avoir pourtant aucune emprise sur la belle Andriel dévêtue, avait subitement cessé de hurler.

_ Madame, il n'est pas convenable que nous vous voyions ainsi !

Avant qu'Eradan, qui baissait les yeux, lui aussi gagné par l'embarras de cette vision inattendue, ne pût renchérir, Andriel déclara :

_ Venez, mes amis. Dévêtez-vous et profitons ensemble de l'occasion qui nous est offerte de prendre un bain réparateur.

Et aussitôt, Andriel se détourna et prit la direction du bassin dans les profondeurs des bois, leur offrant le spectacle troublant de la tresse de ses beaux cheveux bruns battant sur son dos nu, à l'aplomb d'un derrière magnifiquement rond et ferme qui roulait avec grâce et impudence à chacun de ses pas tranquilles. Comme ses deux compagnons demeuraient pétrifiés sur place, Andriel leur jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard empli de douceur, mais aussi de détermination, et leur intima une nouvelle fois :

_ Venez.

L'ordre eut cette fois sur eux un effet immédiat. Abandonnant leur vaisselle propre auprès du feu, Farin et Eradan emboîtèrent le pas de la belle Andriel qui les guidait, incapables, bien que dévorés par la honte, de détacher le regard de son corps qu'ils voyaient comme flotter avec une légèreté insoutenable à quelques pas tout juste devant eux.

Les ayant conduits jusqu'au bord du bassin d'où s'échappaient d'épais volutes de vapeur sous l'effet du contact entre la chaleur de l'eau et la froideur de l'air ambiant, Andriel se figea, arrêtant ses deux compagnons, puis se retourna vers eux. Bien qu'ils essayassent de fuir, les regards d'Eradan et Farin furent capturés par la lueur étrange et fascinante qui brillait au fond des yeux impénétrables de l'elfe.

_ Déshabillez-vous maintenant, mes amis, répéta-t-elle, et venez avec moi dans la chaleur câline de l'eau de ce bois.

Mais les deux compagnons n'en firent rien, interdits. Réussissant à s'extirper de la léthargie qui s'emparait de lui, Farin parvint à protester :

_ Pourquoi devrions-vous faire une telle chose, Andriel ? Voilà qui n'est pas raisonnable !

Le maître du savoir esquissa alors une moue légèrement étonnée. D'une voix cristalline, elle murmura, mais sa voix leur emplit l'esprit :

_ Je veux seulement répondre au désir ardent qui est le vôtre, Farin d'Erebor. Ne m'y autorisez-vous donc pas ?

Le nain devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, si cela était encore possible. Il demeura coi, tandis que son cœur palpitait à un rythme effréné au fond de sa poitrine.

_ Je crains, madame, voulut le défendre Eradan, que vous ne fassiez fausse route quant aux intentions de notre…

_ Ne cherchez pas à nier, Maître Eradan, coupa lentement Andriel, car si les sens des rôdeurs sont exercés dès l'enfance, ceux de ma race sont aiguisés dès notre venue au monde.

A ces mots, Eradan, pris en faute, sentit sa gorge se nouer. Le regard brûlant de reproches que lui lançait soudain le nain à côté de lui n'était pas pour le réconforter. L'elfe poursuivit avec un sourire amusé :

_ Je vous ai entendus discuter de cela il y a quelques jours, et je crois de toute manière connaître la nature de ses sentiments à mon endroit depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, sans vouloir remettre en cause vos talents d'observateur…

Puis, Andriel tourna le regard vers Farin et lui sourit encore, d'un air plus rassurant :

_ L'affection que vous me portez me touche infiniment, maître nain, et je souhaite en retour vous offrir la mienne.

Son regard s'aventura ensuite vers le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de lui pour s'y attarder un bref instant, avant de revenir vers Farin. Eradan nota qu'une gravité presque imperceptible semblait désormais occuper le visage d'Andriel et s'en étonna.

_ Cependant, il est à mon cœur douloureux d'envisager de gratifier l'un de vous seul des faveurs de mon amour, c'est pourquoi je désire que vous veniez tous deux avec moi, car l'affection que je vous porte est égale et sans limite aucune.

Alors, le champion du peuple de Durin et le rôdeur des Dúnedain sentirent leurs poitrines étreintes par la plus incommensurable des émotions, et furent à la fois transis d'exaltation et saisis d'effroi. Avec un regard empreint d'un profond respect, Eradan considéra son compagnon nain un court instant, puis releva les yeux vers leur amie elfe.

_ Dame Andriel, les mots que vous prononcez me flattent, et s'ils sont sincères, ce dont je ne doute point, j'en suis, sachez-le, très heureux. Néanmoins, je préfère décliner votre offre et laisser à mon ami Farin l'exclusivité de vos faveurs, car il est le seul de nous deux à les mériter.

Le nain ne put alors s'empêcher de braquer sur le rôdeur des yeux emplis d'une indicible gratitude, bien qu'elle fût en partie dissimulée par la profonde perplexité dans laquelle tout ceci le plongeait.

_ Vous êtes un ami loyal, répondit Andriel, comme savent l'être les rôdeurs de votre peuple. Mais ce que le nain n'a pu vous dissimuler, vous ne sauriez le cacher à moi, maître Eradan. Je connais les tourments qui animent aussi votre cœur, je sais comme vous avez voulu qu'ils ne fassent pas ombrage à ceux de notre ami, et je trouverais injuste d'accéder à votre requête…

Farin se tourna alors brusquement vers Eradan et le regarda d'un air éberlué.

_ Vous avez fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

_ Toutes mes excuses, mon ami. Je ne voulais pas être un rival pour vous.

_ Mais enfin, vous qui me poussiez à tout… Comment avez-vous pu faire fi à ce point de vos propres sentiments ?

_ Je vous croyais et vous crois encore plus digne que moi de l'attention de dame Andriel. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas interférer.

_ L'ardeur de votre loyauté est belle, et elle n'en est pas moins sincère, reprit Andriel sans se démonter, d'un air étrangement calme face à cette situation, mais elle dissimule assez mal la vraie nature de votre trouble. Je ne souhaite pas vous accuser de mensonges, Eradan, mais je sais que ce n'est que par loyauté que vous préfériez pousser Farin à me révéler ses sentiments plutôt que me confesser les vôtres.

_ Comment ? s'indigna le nain. Que dit-elle là, Eradan ? Expliquez-vous !

_ Je suis désolé, mon cher ami, balbutia maladroitement le rôdeur, je ne cherchais pas à vous blesser…

_ Quoi donc ? insista le nain d'Erebor. Dites-moi !

_ C'est la peur qui présidait à sa retenue, expliqua Andriel qui lisait en leurs âmes aussi clairement que dans un livre ouvert, exactement comme la vôtre vous retenait, maître Farin. Une peur tout aussi irrationnelle, puisque c'est vers vous deux que mon cœur d'elfe a choisi de m'élancer, en dépit de nos différences tout insignifiantes…

_ Est-ce vrai ? demanda Farin à Eradan, à présent plus étonné que courroucé.

_ Je le crains, mon ami.

_ Vous qui pourtant me disiez combien cela n'avait aucune importance ?

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser : je n'ai pas su me montrer à la hauteur de mes propres convictions. Je comprendrais tout à fait que vous m'adressiez votre mépris…

_ Ne soyez donc pas si durs envers vous-mêmes, mes chers amis, interrompit Andriel, car c'est l'amour qui fait naître ces craintes absurdes au fond de nos âmes bouleversées. Moi-même, je n'ai que trop longuement hésité avant de vous révéler la nature de mes sentiments, et je tremble encore d'effroi à l'idée que vous pourriez me rejeter pour l'amour égal que je vous porte et que je souhaite conserver indivisible.

Si Andriel tremblait, Eradan et Farin n'en voyaient rien tant elle leur paraissait terriblement calme, à eux qui se laissaient bien plus facilement gouverner par leurs émotions que les elfes. Mais le timbre de sa voix trahissait à présent néanmoins un émoi presque intangible qui donnait pourtant à ses propos toute la couleur lumineuse de la vérité.

_ Alors je vous le redemande, mes amis, et l'attente fébrile de votre réponse m'étreint le cœur de la plus angoissante des appréhensions, vous déshabillerez-vous pour me rejoindre dans cet étang à la chaleur plaisante, sous ce ciel qu'illumine le plus beau des clairs de Lune que ces terres inhospitalières savent offrir au voyageur ?

Interloqués, Farin et Eradan se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant que décider de faire.

_ Je vous en veux, Eradan, dit finalement Farin. Vous n'auriez pas dû cacher vos sentiments de la sorte.

_ Je le réalise à présent, mon ami. J'espère que vous pourrez un jour me pardonner. Je vous assure que j'étais toutefois sincèrement habité du désir de vous laisser connaître ce bonheur avec notre amie Andriel.

_ Laissez cela, maître rôdeur, répondit Farin avec un sourire franc et sincère, je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. Il me semble qu'Andriel a fait son choix, et chez nous, les nains, il est de coutume de dire que le choix d'une femme est plus obstiné encore que celui d'un homme. Je suis à vrai dire très heureux qu'il en soit ainsi, quand bien même j'en suis surpris.

_ Alors, si vous acceptez la décision de notre amie et n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, je l'accepterai moi aussi.

Les deux compagnons s'échangèrent des regards approbateurs.

_ J'en suis comblée, mes chers Farin et Eradan, approuva alors Andriel en affichant sur son magnifique visage d'elfe un bonheur des plus radieux.

Sans les quitter des yeux, la jeune elfe entra dans l'eau à la température délicieuse. D'une voix langoureuse et tandis qu'avançant dans le bassin son corps s'enfonçait et disparaissait peu à peu dans les profondeurs, elle les appela :

_ Venez me rejoindre. Venez m'aimer.

Se regardant à de multiples reprises d'un air infiniment gêné, Farin et Eradan furent lents à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements puis à rejoindre avec gaucherie la belle Andriel qui, assise dans les flots, les attendait patiemment, désormais habitée d'un paisible contentement. Le calme de la jeune elfe les inspirait tout à la fois d'audace et d'appréhension.

Se rejoignant au milieu du petit étang, les trois compagnons se mirent à nager ensemble. Si éloignée ou proche qu'elle fût pour chacun d'eux, tous trois retombèrent en enfance et s'adonnèrent à des jeux bien innocents dans l'eau. Mais quand leurs corps nus et frémissants venaient à se toucher, ce contact prenait alors une tournure beaucoup plus érotique, mais ne les réfrénait en rien, malgré la pudeur, et les compagnons continuèrent ainsi de s'apprendre et de s'apprivoiser, dans la chaleur rassurante du bassin. Petit à petit, leurs gestes devinrent plus tendres et caressants, leurs étreintes plus lascives, tandis qu'Andriel se faisait tour à tour offerte puis farouche entre leurs bras, dans le but évident d'éterniser ce délicieux prélude.

_ Etes-vous heureux, maître Farin ? demanda Andriel assise sur les genoux du nain tout en caressant la barbe sombre qui lui mangeait les joues.

_ Je le suis, dame Andriel, bien que je continue d'être intimidé par votre beauté sans pareille.

L'elfe éclata d'un petit rire cristallin. Lors, son geste retenant instantanément l'attention du champion nain, Andriel ramena sa tresse par-dessus son épaule puis dénoua le fil qui retenait ses cheveux. Elle les libéra ensuite avec une lenteur mesurée pour les laisser onduler sur ses épaules en cascades lumineuses. Avec de l'eau qu'elle recueillit au creux de ses mains, l'elfe humecta alors ses longs cheveux et se mit à les rincer avec un soin infini. Fasciné, Farin ne mit pas longtemps à vouloir l'aider dans cette tâche, aussi Andriel inclina-t-elle la tête vers lui pour qu'il pût, lui qui était bien plus petit qu'elle et dont seul le chef dépassait de l'eau quand elle n'arrivait qu'à la poitrine de l'elfe, l'atteindre avec plus de facilité. Ses gestes étaient malhabiles mais remplis d'une infinie délicatesse, et Andriel se laissa bientôt sagement conquérir.

_ Vous êtes la plus belle créature de cette Terre qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler, bredouilla-t-il, tout bouleversé.

Andriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de plaisanter :

_ Voilà une chose que le dragon Úrgost serait bien mécontent de vous entendre dire, car votre flatterie est aujourd'hui bien plus convaincante…

_ Pour la simple raison que ça n'en est p…

Elle le fit taire de son index barrant ses lèvres. Puis elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Tout doucement, d'abord, comme ses lèvres effleuraient celles du nain que la surprise avait stupéfait, puis de plus en plus passionnément lorsque sa bouche s'offrit à elle, et qu'elle la dévora telle le plus goûteux des fruits, assaillie de frissons voluptueux qui la tordaient et la projetaient contre lui.

_ Continuez de me toucher, maître Farin, souffla-t-elle quand leur baiser prit fin, un court instant avant qu'elle ne le reprenne. Faites-moi sentir comme vous m'aimez…

Le nain obéit, au début hésitant, puis de plus en plus hardi à mesure que l'elfe répondait à ses faveurs en se pressant encore contre lui pour le caresser à son tour. Mais la découverte de ce corps d'elfe qui à beaucoup d'yeux était infiniment sacré ne fut pas sans lui causer une immense gêne. Il fallut ainsi qu'Andriel le guidât, lui ouvrît le chemin, et l'emmenât jusque dans les secrets les plus intimes qu'elle recelait… où il découvrit combien elle était elle-même troublée, et pressée de s'offrir…

Sans mot dire, Andriel captura sans qu'il n'opposât la moindre résistance son compagnon pourtant robuste pour l'attirer, l'amener, et dans les profondeurs de son être le lier.

Le nain poussa un grognement brusque et sourd, son souffle chaud caressant la poitrine de l'elfe qui retint un gémissement de volupté. Ses bras passés autour du cou de Farin pressèrent son visage contre sa poitrine tandis que ses hanches se mettaient d'instinct à aller et venir contre son bassin ferme, décrivant avec autant de grâce que d'une maladresse enfantine une danse suave et fabuleuse.

La chaleur de son compagnon au tréfonds d'elle la dévorait tout entière. Sa raison embrumée cédait déjà le pas devant une frénésie délicieuse qui s'emparait d'elle, inexorablement. Pressé contre elle et animé du même désir fervent, Farin rivalisait d'ardeur pour lui rendre cet instant plus déroutant encore…

Mais à vrai dire, un regret venait assombrir Andriel et contenir encore sa passion. Cessant alors de bouger contre Farin et suscitant ainsi son étonnement, l'elfe suspendit leurs ébats pour lancer par-dessus son épaule un regard alangui vers Eradan qui, assis dans l'eau contre les pierres qui bordaient cette partie de l'étang, les observait sans mot dire, non sans être infiniment troublé par le spectacle auquel il assistait.

_ Maître Eradan, appela-t-elle d'une voix presque étouffée.

Ayant ainsi retenu l'attention du rôdeur, et sans cesser de le fixer de ses yeux bleus et enjôleurs, Andriel qui lui tournait le dos lui offrit la vision enchanteresse de son corps qu'elle arquait et abandonnait contre le torse puissant de Farin tandis que, creusant les reins pour tendre les fesses vers lui, elle les ouvrait de ses mains avec une infinie délicatesse. L'eau claire et les volutes vaporeuses ne pouvaient guère dissimuler au jeune homme le secret qu'elle lui révélait, et il déglutit avec peine, embarrassé au point qu'il était fort désireux de détourner le regard, sans qu'il en fût cependant capable.

_ Venez à votre tour, Eradan. Je veux que vous me donniez aussi votre amour et votre virilité. Et je veux vous accueillir également dans la chaleur de notre étreinte.

Comprenant avec hébètement ce que la jeune et belle elfe lui demandait, sans en paraître gênée alors que la honte le ravageait, Eradan se trouva stupéfait et ne put répondre que d'une voix étranglée :

_ Madame, je ne le peux. Par ma faute, votre pureté sainte s'en trouverait souillée.

_ Aucune pureté, pas même la plus parfaite, ne saurait être souillée par l'amour sincère d'un cœur noble. Venez à présent, Maître Eradan, car je désire que vous m'aimiez, aussi fort que vos passions vous l'inspirent.

Certainement plus fasciné que rassuré par l'étrange audace dont faisait preuve leur amie, Eradan obéit et s'approcha d'eux, d'une démarche que la nécessité de patauger dans l'eau ne pouvait être la seule raison à rendre aussi hésitante. Andriel l'accueillit en attirant son visage d'une main vers le sien pour l'embrasser, aussi amoureusement qu'elle avait déjà embrassé Farin. Puis sa main glissa de la joue du jeune homme le long de son torse joliment musclé et jusqu'entre ses cuisses fermes où ses doigts s'agrippèrent doucement à ce qu'il y avait là de plus saillant pour l'attirer encore, le guider. Par-dessus l'épaule de l'elfe dont il fuyait lâchement le regard, Eradan croisa celui du nain, aussi perdu que le sien.

Avec de patientes précautions, Andriel entraîna Eradan jusqu'entre ses fesses et, par des caresses et des paroles suaves, sincères et rassurantes, le poussa en avant, à la pénétrer, avec autant de lenteur que de fermeté, l'hésitation dont il faisait preuve peu à peu submergée par une excitation grandissante et presque surnaturelle, à même de vaincre toutes ses plus sages réticences pour le laisser à la merci d'une satisfaction coupable et néanmoins sans partage.

Le corps d'Andriel sursautait entre ses bras et ceux de Farin, se convulsait presque douloureusement. Mais sur le visage de la belle elfe ne se peignait qu'un ravissement indicible qui effaçait presque toutes leurs peurs et toute leur honte…

_ Nous y voici, murmura-t-elle avec gratitude. Ma félicité ne saurait être plus complète. A présent, nous trois ne faisons qu'un…

Farin et Eradan la regardèrent tous deux, ensorcelés par son calme inébranlable et dévorés de l'intérieur par les flammes avides et pourtant douces de l'amour qu'ils vouaient ensemble à cette même personne si merveilleuse.

Les yeux d'Andriel qui s'étaient un instant clos se rouvrirent et elle les porta tour à tour à chacun d'eux tout en murmurant d'une voix douce :

_ Je vous aime, Farin d'Erebor et Eradan des Dúnedain. Votre présence à mes côtés, votre vaillance au combat pour ce qui vous est cher, votre noblesse de cœur et votre sincérité en amour m'emplissent chaque jour de plus d'espoir pour cette belle Terre du Milieu, et d'ardeur à la défendre contre les dangers qui la menacent. A vos côtés, je me sens invincible et heureuse… mais mon cœur et mon corps brûlent aussi d'une passion inextinguible que je ne supporte plus de vous cacher…

_ Et nous vous aimons en retour, Andriel de Fondcombe ! répondirent aussitôt en chœur, une chantante émotion dans la voix, ses deux affectueux compagnons.

Ils se tenaient le souffle coupé, et leurs visages étaient rougis de confusion. Leurs cœurs battaient fort, et, leurs poitrines contre elle, Andriel pouvait sentir ces puissants battements résonner délicieusement dans sa chair et dans ses os, faire écho à son propre affolement… Leur adressant à tous deux un sourire merveilleux, elle décida que le temps des mots devait à présent céder la place à celui des actes.

_ Aimons-nous ensemble, mes très chers amis. Que la plénitude de notre union nous fasse oublier un court instant de répit bien mérité toutes les rigueurs de ces temps troublés, mais que demain nous trouve plus enhardis que jamais à combattre tout ce qui voudrait s'ériger en rempart contre la liberté de nos âmes…

Et forts de cette noble résolution, tous trois laissèrent les désirs qui les consumaient gagner sur eux et les emporter.

Emplie de la chaleur de Farin et d'Eradan qui se mêlaient à la sienne dans son ventre douloureux, Andriel donnait le rythme de cette étreinte sauvage et éblouissante dans laquelle ils communiaient en s'élevant ensemble peu à peu vers les hauteurs d'une jouissance vertigineuse.

Dans le cou gracieux et sur les fines épaules de l'elfe, le jeune Eradan déposait, de ses lèvres chaudes et tremblantes, multitudes de baisers enivrants et enamourés lui procurant mille chatouillis extatiques, son souffle chaud dans le creux du pavillon de ses oreilles finement pointues la faisant doucement vibrer de la tête aux pieds.

En la tenant par les hanches pour la caresser au creux de la taille tout en l'accompagnant dans ses va-et-vient lents et impérieux, le vaillant Farin suçait à pleine bouche les petits seins délicats et tout ronds de la belle Andriel, la faisant ainsi se contracter de maints frissons de volupté.

La peau d'Andriel était fine et soyeuse, parfaitement agréable au toucher comme au goût, mélange étonnant de suaves parfums forestiers. Elle décuplait la force de leurs désirs à chaque contact avec leurs mains et leurs bouches émerveillées, avec toutes les parties de leurs corps frénétiquement pressées contre l'elfe frémissante, et les barbes de Farin et d'Eradan frottaient ainsi avec rudesse contre elle, au gré de leurs baisers pleins de passion, en l'irradiant de stimulations violentes mais néanmoins exquises. Et le plaisir qui s'emparait d'elle, qui les inondait à dire vrai tous les trois, se faisait de plus en plus tyrannique…

Ce plaisir qui les dépossédait si totalement de leurs propres corps qu'ils s'en trouvaient pour de bon abandonnés à une seule et même volonté, celle de n'être qu'un et de connaître la même brutale, merveilleuse, longue et pourtant trop brève extase qui, d'un instant à l'autre désormais, gagnerait sur eux et joindrait aux battements de leurs cœurs unis sur la même rythmique effrénée le chœur de leur voix chantant avec l'inébranlable conviction qui était la leur la volupté, l'amour et l'espoir…

Et sous le ciel vide du Nord, éclairés par une Lune pâle et enveloppés par la chaleur agréable de l'eau jaillie des brûlantes entrailles du monde, trois compagnons inséparables continuèrent ainsi interminablement de s'aimer à l'unisson, communion parfaite de leurs trois âmes amoureuses dont la vaillance et la passion avaient déjà prouvé qu'elles étaient de taille à se dresser contre les plus redoutables maléfices pour faire jaillir des ténèbres la lumière éclatante de l'espérance et de l'amour.


End file.
